


Doomed to Friendship

by mixedberrymadee



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedberrymadee/pseuds/mixedberrymadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine is a Princess of Macedonia who is in Egypt for protection...and she's falling in love with the future pharaoh, who also happens to be her best friend. However, there is always the possibility of a betrothal, for either of them. Will there be a future for the two of them, or are they eternally doomed to friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quiet Birthday

_**14 March , circa 1000 B.C.E.** _

It is very early as I, Madeleine Delephina, write this in my own hand. So early, in fact, that the sun has barely risen over the horizon. The city is calm, and it is peaceful to be here alone. 

I woke this morning in my private palace apartments to find a gift. It was a collection of blank scrolls, accompanied by a note:

_To my dear friend Madeleine of Macedonia:_

_So that she may let her feelings out on paper_

_and not on her innocent best friend_

_(Just joking. It doesn't bother me.)_

_From Akhmenrah,_

_Fourth king of the fourth king,_

_Prince of Egypt_

I wasn't expecting anything for my 16th birthday, especially not from Ahkmenrah, who I only see occasionally in the latest hours of the night, when he isn't busy. He is my best friend and only confidant, besides my maid, an Ethiopian girl named Qali. 

When I was six or seven years old, my father- King of Macedonia sent me- his princess- to Egypt, where I am now, so I could be safer from his enemies _._ This day I am sixteen any day he will arrange a marriage of political convenience for Macedonia, likely to an Egyptian nobleman, to strengthen his alliance. In all honesty, I expected it to happen long ago. Many girls are married off at ages much younger than I. I still don't understand why it has not happened yet, but make no mistake - I am happy for whatever delays my betrothal.

There is only one person that I would consider marrying - but no. He is much too busy and _much_ too important for a mere Princess of Macedonia, a small city-state to the north. Macedonia pales in comparison to the great power that is Egypt. What's more, with my sloped nose and wide mouth, I am much too ugly for someone like him. My only redeeming feature is my eyes, which are as blue as the Nile on a clear day. Still, blue eyes do not atone for an entire body worth of ugliness. We are doomed to be friends. I'll likely end up with his hideous, lisping brother, but even he is too important for me, for which I am deeply grateful.

More later. I don't want to dwell on such morose thoughts as marriage on my birthday.

Later

Once again, I am sitting on a beaded rug in my private balcony, but at this time, I am watching the world descend into the darkness of night. Next to me is a candle made to last just an hour, but to provide bright light for pursuits such as reading and writing. 

My apartments are on the upper floor of the royal palace. The great city of Memphis spreads out before me. Just beyond that, the blue Nile flows. At this moment, a crimson streak dyes the clear blue water. I've been told many times that my eyes exactly match the river. Even farther is the glowing half-circle of yellow, orange, and red fire. I wonder what causes it to be that color. (It is questions such as this that tend to get me in trouble.)

It seems that Akhmenrah's horrible brother, Kahmunrah, remembered my birthday as well. From him, I received a chiton of a filmy fabric with three layers- blue, silver, and green. I would never say this to anyone except you, but I like Akhmenrah's gift better. I was never one for dressing up and painting my face bright, gaudy colors. Anyway, what man gives a girl a dress as a gift? He obviously did not pick it out. 

I am con- oh! I must lay this aside. I can hear footsteps. Until next time, my new dear friend!


	2. Another Gift

Madeleine Delephina dove behind her bed to hide her new diary upon hearing approaching footsteps. She was afraid: her private thoughts, if read, could be misconstrued and mean her death - especially if the approaching figure was the horrible Kahmunrah. However, upon rising, she found that she had no reason to fear. Her nighttime visitor was merely Ahkmenrah.

"Akhmenrah!" exclaimed Madeleine, her voice filled with delight.

"I know I said I wouldn't have time to visit today, but I decided nothing was as important as my Madeleine's birthday," he said with a smile. Then, more soberly, "I fear we will be separated before we're able to celebrate another one."

Ahkmenrah was seventeen, and like Madeleine, was likely to be married off any day now. If it was just her getting married, she could likely visit. But when he was married - she shuddered at the thought. A small bubble of hope swelled in her chest when she saw how sad Ahkmenrah seemed at the prospect.  _No,_ she thought.  _Don't even allow yourself to dream._

"Don't think like that!" said Madeleine. "I'm going to put off marriage as long as possible. I'll be an old maid with five cats to keep me company if I get my way."

"And me," said a grinning Ahkmenrah.

"Of course."

Madeleine smiled and sat on her bed, looking at Ahkmenrah. He was so beautiful. His skin was the color of darkened sand, and his eyes were so  _open._  They always seemed to be sparkling at her, and she could look at them for days. Ahkmenrah gave her a curious look and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Madeleine blushed. "Oh...I wasn't. I was just...staring off into space, I suppose."

"Well," Ahkmenrah said as he bounced onto her bed, "Be careful. You looked as though there were hearts in your eyes."

"Did not!" said Madeleine, throwing one of her silk pillows at him.

"Did too," sniggered Ahkmenrah. "I have another present for you," he said, his mood changing abruptly.

"You got me  _two_  gifts? I didn't expect any!"

"I know," said Ahkmenrah. "That's exactly what I expected of you. And that's why I'm entrusting you with my greatest treasure. I need to keep it hidden from Kahmunrah for a while. He could try to use it to seize the throne."

"What is it?" whispered Madeleine.

He pulled out a gold rectangle, broken up into nine sections. "This is my tablet."

Madeleine gasped. Everyone knew about the tablet. It was an important object in the ceremonial ascension of new pharaohs, and it was used to open gateways upon the death of old pharaohs. "Ahkmenrah..."

"I know, Mad. You think it's too much, but you're the only person I'd trust with it. And besides..." he leaned in closer, and whispered, "Maybe I can use it to work some magic and keep us both from having to get married if you help me."

A flood of joy washed over Madeleine as she grasped what he could mean. "I'll do it," she said determinedly.

"I knew I could count on you," said Ahkmenrah, smiling. "And as it is the middle of the night, some princesses I know need to go to sleep." He leaned in and pulled Madeleine toward him. "Goodnight, Madeleine," Ahkmenrah whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Happy birthday." And then he was gone.


	3. Bad News

_**March 29** _

Today was the most awful day.

What a way to start off my sixteenth year. Before now, it had been going wonderfully.

You may remember that I mentioned on my birthday my bemusement at the fact that I have not yet been betrothed. You may also recall that I was not at all disappointed by that fact. Today, it has come to light that I am indeed betrothed already, contrary to my earlier assessment. I have, in fact, always been betrothed, according to the missive sent by one of my father's advisers. I shall copy it here.

_Princess Madeleine Delephina,_

_Your father expresses his greetings, and his sincere joy at your reaching the age of sixteen._

_As you know, it is necessary for a young woman of your age to be married. You will be pleased to hear that arrangements for this occurrence were made shortly after your birth, and that you have known your betrothed your entire life. It is our great pleasure to announce your upcoming marriage to Kahmunrah, one of the princes of the Egyptian court. The wedding will take place five months hence. We hope you take great joy in this news, and embrace the kindness your father has done in securing you such a wonderful husband, with such high rank._

_We pass on our well wishes._

So there you have it. All of my nightmares have been realized. I always assumed I would be married to a nobleman, someone of little importance. Instead, I am to be married to my least favorite person. I wish I could talk to Ahkmenrah.

I will cease writing now. I’m honestly too upset to do much of anything. Something must be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little bit short! I wanted to add to the story, but the creative juices weren't flowing very well.


End file.
